En este tiempo o en otra vida
by MizzBellamy
Summary: Lo que tarda un amor en tomar fuerza, separados por el miedo y reunidos verdaderamente por el destino. Lo se mal summary, pero prometo que es bueno.


Hola a todos por ahí!

Este One, fue un regalo de cumpleaños para la querida e increíble 'Mione Granger de la Web de Harry el 21 de Marzo de este año, aclaro la fecha por si las dudas.

Gran escritora que todo el mundo merece conocer, espero convencerla de subir sus historias aquí también, una gran amiga y también una gran GRAN Harmony Shipper, de las mejores.

Y por petición de las chicas, ire subiendo mis historias, las que no he podido subir aquí pero que en dicho foro ya tengo publicadas y antes de cualquier aclaración mi Nick es el mismo en ambos sitios.

El titulo nada tiene que ver o eso me parece a mí, soy pésima para poner títulos, algunos ya lo saben.

Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece todo es de JKR, yo no habría sido tan terca para mantener alejado a Harry de Hermione.

**En este tiempo o en otra vida.**

Las tardes en el bosque a orillas del Lago Negro eran hermosas, y el solo admiraba el delicado rostro de su mejor amiga tan tranquilo como pocas veces, admiraba como dormía en sus brazos. Adoraba esa natural cercanía entre los dos, y ahí ocultos por los arbustos lejos de todo el mundo, se permitía soñar con ella deseando transmitirle sus sueños, que ella se percatara de la forma en la que ahora, libres de toda amenaza su mente estaba tan despejada que no sentía remordimiento alguno por sentirse dichoso con ella. Una de sus manos viajo a su castaño cabello comenzando a acariciarlo, cosa que le produjo a Hermione cierto cosquilleo, Harry en cambio suspiro lleno de tranquilidad aguardando a que ella despertara y así poder tener sus atenciones. Ninguno de los dos trataba de explicar lo que entre ellos comenzó a suceder, simplemente se dejaban llevar. La mantenía arrullada contra su pecho asegurándose de que ella pudiera escuchar su corazón palpitar locamente, se inclinó y beso su mejilla aspirando su dulce aroma en el proceso, estremeciéndose por lo que ese casto contacto provocaba en él. Y no era el único, al sentirse despierta por ese detalle, Hermione sintió sonrojarse y oculto su rostro de la vista del ojiverde en el pecho de éste. Aun no podía creer que su relación cambiara de tal forma, sin al parecer importarles los hermanos Weasley. Atormentándola en cada noche, sin dejarla disfrutar de su nueva y aparente feliz vida. Aspiro con lentitud el aroma a menta que desprendía su amigo, y este al saberla ya despierta susurro en su oído:

"Mi corazón late por ti, solo por ti… ¿Lo notas?" la voz del ojiverde tan pausada que le transmitía seguridad la encantaba, lograba adormecerle los sentidos y aprovechando esa cercanía giro su rostro robándole un beso. Harry sonrió en medio del contacto y poco a poco aumento la profundidad de este, su lengua lentamente recorría la boca de esa castaña, le embriagaba su dulce sabor y se encontró adicto a él.

De un momento a otro el miedo se apodero de ambos y ahogaron ese malestar en los labios del otro, memorizando el contacto, como si temieran perderlo, luchando contra sus propios fantasmas. Ninguno había besado de esa forma tan intensa a nivel emocional a nadie más, ni sentido las distintas emociones al mismo tiempo. Poco a poco separaron sus labios y aun así dejaron sus rostros tan cerca que sus agitadas respiraciones se mezclaban.

Harry veía con tanto amor a la chica, sin ninguna duda en sus orbes esmeralda. Aguardando el momento de poder decirlo en voz alta, de que ella escuchara las palabras de lo que sentía hacia ella. Demostrarle que todas las miradas, abrazos y besos eran su tesoro más preciado y no algo vano y momentáneo. Dejo escapar una sencilla sonrisa que echó por tierra toda la fortaleza de Hermione, quien se negaba a aceptar que lo acontecido entre los dos, era algo tan serio y real. El pánico por no saber cómo controlarse invadió a la castaña, separándose de Harry como si su contacto le dañara. El pelinegro frunció su gesto al no saberse enterado de los pensamientos de su mejor amiga, un poco lastimado por su repentina distancia. Pero decidió aguardar a que ella misma iniciara la conversación, no debía presionarla si quería obtener una respuesta a sus sentimientos, tantos meses a su lado le indicaron como proceder.

"Tienes que parar con todo esto"decía Hermione con una nota de súplica en su voz y viendo hacia el lago negro evadiendo los ojos de su amigo. "Porque yo no podemos estar juntos y tú lo sabes."

"¿Quieres que pare? Hermione, no puedes siquiera considerar eso. Yo te…"el muchacho sonaba desesperado y fue la mirada de la castaña que congelo sus palabras.

Un miedo irracional la llenaba por completo, por un breve minuto que vislumbro reproche en sus ojos. Hermione dio media vuelta comenzando una caminata hacia el bosque prohibido, Harry se puso de pie observando cómo se alejaba perdiéndose entre las sombras de los árboles, con pasos lentos dejándolo solo. Deseo con todas sus fuerzas seguirla, pero sus piernas no respondían, había visto ese miedo reflejado en sus ojos y sus palabras se clavaban en su pecho y taladraban todos aquellos pensamientos sobre lo que ambos vivían. ¿Qué había querido decir con aquellas palabras? Necesitaba respuestas, a todo y ella necesitaba saber que eso que sentían ambos era verdadero, que no había nada que temer. Tan rápido como esos pensamientos llenaron su cabeza comenzó a correr en la misma dirección que la castaña.

Ella no había caminado tanto desde que lo dejo, y Harry avanzo hacia ella a pasos lentos aguantando la respiración y escuchando los pequeños sollozos de la castaña. Una opresión en el pecho le impedía respirar con tranquilidad al saber que ella sufría por algo, le daba la espalda y repentinamente se detuvo, enderezandose y llevando sus manos claramente hacia su rostro limpiándose las lágrimas que estaba seguro corrían por su rostro. Extendió una mano tratando de alcanzarla y hacerle saber que él estaba ahí con ella y siempre lo estaría, que nada en el mundo era más importante, que nadie lo separaría de su lado, que la amaba con todas sus fuerzas y que por ella era capaz de hacer lo que fuera, pero al verla tensarse se detuvo a mitad de camino, justo antes de poder tocarla. En el aire se mezclaba su perfume con el olor del bosque, húmedo y con el aroma a flores que solo ella era capaz de emanar, era algo dulce… era Hermione.

Hermione ladeo su cabeza un poco a la izquierda y negaba lentamente, el pelinegro dio un paso más hacia la chica, incapaz de estar otro momento más separado de ella, ansiaba borrar todo el miedo que había visto en esos bellos ojos castaños, tomarla entre sus brazos para nunca dejarla ir. Ella era su recompensa a todos esos años de dolor y soledad, ella llenaba todo el vacío dejado por la muerte de todos sus seres queridos, así que no podía soportar la idea de que la felicidad se le escurriera de las manos, no cuando ya la había probado, esa era una de las verdades que recién había descubierto. Pensar en los momentos cálidos en los brazos de Hermione, ver ese brillo en sus ojos, en sus suaves labios que danzaban en un mismo compas junto a los suyos, esa tersa piel que tanto había acariciado. Nadie nunca le haría sentir lo que ella con su sola presencia y ella debía entenderlo. Con fiereza avanzo rápidamente y sin darle tiempo a la castaña de poder esquivarlo, termino por alcanzarla y se puso frente a frente, de sus ojos, finas lágrimas salían despacio y sin que ella pudiera controlarlas. Para Hermione ver el aplomo con el que Harry le había dado alcance le lleno de angustia, todo lo que ese ojiverde le hacía sentir era abrumador, todo lo que creyó sería un tranquilo y perfecto futuro al lado del pelirrojo se venía abajo con tan solo ver la forma en la que Harry veía sus ojos, tan directo y sin una pisca de duda, quería ser como él, no deseaba temer a nada ni nadie. Pero esa era su naturaleza, cuestionar todo lo que estaba fuera de lógica, y eso hacia cuando a solas recordaba todo lo que vivía y sentía cuando ellos dos se encontraban a solas, dejaba de pensar claramente y caía presa de sus impulsos, de sus arranques por sentir todo ese tornado de sensaciones que solo Harry era capaz de despertar en ella, en su cuerpo y en su mente.

"¿Qué quisiste decir con 'parar todo esto'?"pregunto con angustia el ojiverde, mientras ambos se daban cuenta del enorme esfuerzo por mantenerse en sus lugares, eran como dos imanes luchando contra el magnetismo. Harry sentía un cosquilleo recorrerle por todo el cuerpo y tan solo se detenía en sus manos."No puedo detener nada…porque no quiero que nada se detenga, no deseo que nada de lo que hay entre nosotros termine. No soy capaz de detenerme a tu alrededor y hacer como si nada hubiese sucedido entre los dos, simplemente yo… te amo."

A su alrededor el silencio insólito del bosque prohibido los rodeo, y las últimas palabras del ojiverde resonaron como un eco rodeando a Hermione, sintiendo su aliento cerca, marcando todos sus sentidos, y su corazón brinco locamente de alegría a pensar de que su cabeza seguía gritando el temor de herir a los demás, de no cumplir las expectativas que en el camino les habían marcado y más allá de eso, las heridas de su alma se negaban a sanar, a dejarla vivir feliz a su lado mas no sentía que el dolor menguara a pesar del tiempo transcurrido. El ardor en su brazo izquierdo le recordaba constantemente que Harry necesitaba de una compañera fuerte, fresca, sin traumas en su persona, alguien valiente que no tuviese marcas, alguien que no fuera como ella que seguía gritando en las solitarias noches, quien al verse en el espejo no se reconocía. Se había perdido a ella misma y los destellos de su antiguo yo no eran suficientes para tener una vida completa, eso era algo que Harry no entendería por completo sin antes sentirse culpable, y lo más doloroso era que a pesar de todo ya había alguien en la vida de Harry que tenía todas y cada una de las características para ser una buena compañera en todos los sentidos y no era ella, lo habría sido tiempo atrás pero ambos ocupados en sobrevivir habían estado tan ciegos como para tomar conciencia. Ninguno de sus dos amigos merecía tener que cargar con alguien que tenía el espíritu roto, como un ave herida que no podía emprender el vuelo, debía dejarlos partir… a Ron, Ginny y sobre todo a Harry. Una vez más, el moreno alzo su mano derecha para tocarla y ella retrocedió aun aterrada ante sus propios sentimientos, no eran correctos y sin embargo se sentían de forma más profunda liberando dentro de ella la batalla más terrible de toda su vida, temblaba a causa del llanto. Le asustaba la manera en la que perdía fácilmente la cabeza con tan solo la presencia del pelinegro.

"No es amor lo que sientes por mí."

"¿Te estas escuchando? Te he dicho que te amo y tú solo te empeñas en seguir negando lo que sentimos, deja de temer Hermione, es lo que trato de decirte. Para tú con eso de querer controlar cada aspecto de tu vida, sé que me amas y sé que tienes miedo de lo que los demás esperan que hagas."

"Estar juntos y decirle al mundo que nos amamos…destrozaría tu vida."

"Justo ahora con tu rechazo estas destrozando mi corazón… ¿Qué necesito hacer para que lo entiendas?"grito claramente Harry perdiendo su paciencia, dejándole ver a Hermione que ambos perdían el control de todo.

"Simplemente no puedo negarte a estar con la familia que siempre deseaste, los Weasley se han convertido en tu familia…"La castaña hablada desesperada, se había secado las lágrimas. El muchacho se había paralizado con sus palabras, no sabía cómo sentirse con todo eso pero era obvio que no iba a permitirle continuar pensando de esa forma. Sorprendiéndolo, Hermione cortó la distancia entre los dos y tomo entre sus manos el rostro del hombre que hacía temblar su mundo. "Cuando tú me miras, todo es tan fácil y dejo de ser esa chica racional y me asusta, pero lo que más me hace temer es estar junto a ti y con ello separarte de tu nueva familia y que pasen los años y en el fondo sepas que es por mi causa. Que por mi causa tus propias heridas no sanen, ya no soy esa chica fuerte, Harry. Y todo lo que siento contigo…no puedo manejarlo."

Tomándolo por sorpresa, ella lo beso. Se aferró fuertemente a su cuello y dejo que sus labios se unieran de nuevo, Harry despertó del breve colapso y se aferró al cuerpo delgado de la chica, rodeando con sus brazos su espalda y disfrutando de ese beso. Era hambriento, demandante como si los dos quisieran borrar los miedos y las dudas en ambos, sus lenguas chocaron en una batalla por dominar al otro y sus respiraciones se tornaron agitadas, sus mentes se iban quedando vacías para solo tener espacio para disfrutar de esas sensaciones. Y era ella quien se encontraba tan absorta y dejando sus palabras sin validez alguna, sus acciones negaban todos los planes que tenía para dejar al pelinegro, igual que el aire que faltaba en sus pulmones su voluntad se escapaba para volver solo cuando terminaban los besos, besos como este en el que su corazón tomaba control sobre su cuerpo y sus acciones. Disfrutaría de ese último beso, ese contacto final antes de hacer lo correcto. Cuando se separaron, Harry oculto su rostro entre los cabellos de la chica, aspirando su aroma y sintiéndose dichoso, feliz con el corazón latiendo tan rápido que incluso si ella ponía suficiente atención también escucharía ese interminable latido, olvidando aquella dolorosa declaración, borrando las palabras de su mente y rogando por haberla hecho entrar en razón. La chica volvió a aferrarse a Harry, decidiendo en esos momentos que camino tomaría su vida, se sentía débil y sus fuerzas se reducían a entregarle esos momentos al chico que ella más amaría por el resto de su vida, mas sus heridas internas eran la razón verdadera de todos sus miedos ya que poco le había importado pensar en los Weasley, mucho menos en Ron y Ginny. _"Debes hacer lo correcto, Hermione...por los dos" _escucho la castaña a su conciencia, y despacio dejando su roto corazón y su alma deshecha, coloco sus manos en los hombros del pelinegro y temblando se separó de él ganándose una mirada llena de confusión; antes de que Harry hablara lo silencio colocando un dedo sobre su boca y armándose de valor le hablo:

"Escúchame por favor…"suplico ante el anonadado muchacho. Sentía las lágrimas a punto de invadir sus ojos y se obligó a si misma a soportarlas un poco más. "Te amo, de eso no hay duda, pero esto que siento en este momento no lo puedo manejar, has irrumpido en mi vida de esta manera tan maravillosa y pensar que con eso destruiremos más de una persona."

"No me importa lo que piensen Ron y Ginny o toda la maldita comunidad mágica, me he ganado el ser feliz y… ¡Demonios, Hermione! Solo creí conocer la felicidad con Ginny, pero no es nada comparado con lo que tu…"

"Mereces estar con alguien que no esté llena de cicatrices."

"Eso no tiene sentido, tú no eres así, no te preocupas por lo físico… ¿Crees que a mí me importan las marcas? Hermione yo cargo con una desde que murieron mis padres."

"No soy fuerte para seguir los dos juntos adelante, me han acabado y porque te amo no estoy dispuesta a que cargues con lo poco que yo puedo darte, esto…esto destrozo mi vida, mi espíritu y todo lo que yo fui ya no existe más." El aplomo de esas palabras golpearon muy fuerte al moreno, dejándolo en un estado de trance y para reforzar todo eso, Hermione se descubrió el brazo izquierdo dejando a la vista aquella marca en la que se leía claramente _"Sangre Sucia". _Clavo sus verdes ojos en esas letras, recordando con dolor los gritos de aquella tortura y las risas de Bellatrix, su garganta se secó y su mente sin duda se quedó sin alguna palabra que le sirviera de consuelo a la castaña. "Te amo y aun con ese sentimiento que se apodera de mí, no tengo la fuerza necesaria para pelear por ti ante todo el mundo, no me siento aquella joven que luchaba con fiereza por lo que… no puedo seguir ni con Ron, y mucho menos contigo a pesar del amor que te tengo. Cargaste con años de dolor y un peso que no te correspondía y ahora que por fin te libraste de esa maldición en tu vida, no seré yo quien te mantenga con vistazos de lo que era antes, tú debes estar con alguien completo en todo el sentido de la palabra, realmente te amo pero tengo que dejarte ir porque yo no estoy completa, no soy esa persona."

"Nunca serias ningún tipo de carga para mí. Tienes una hermosa manera de demostrarme que me amas, dejándome, rechazando una vida juntos. ¿Cómo es que la bruja más brillante que ha tenido Hogwarts en los últimos cincuenta años está comportándose como una estúpida?"

"Tienes todo el derecho a insultarme, es mejor que comiences ahora..."

"Tengo todo el derecho de hacerte ver las cosas y así como velar por tu bienestar. Hermione, todos estos años has sido tu quien ha soportado todo a mi lado, siempre fuerte, siempre a mi lado aun cuando eso significaba alejarte de los demás, de tus padres incluso…y ahora, cuando más me necesitas eres tú misma quien no me lo permite. Puedo y soy capaz de luchar contra medio mundo, contra quien yo considero un hermano, y su familia también la mía, incluso puedo desprenderme de ellos para estar contigo lo sé, puedo hacer tantas cosas por ti, excepto luchar en contra tuya. Soy tu esclavo, Hermione."

"Esto es lo correcto para ambos, para todos…"susurro la castaña antes de seguir caminando, dejando atrás parte de su vida, sintiendo levemente rozar sus dedos con los de Harry, solo eso tendría antes de seguir y recuperarse, antes de abandonar aquel mundo para emprender la búsqueda de ella misma, lejos de todas las memorias que le atormentaban, lejos del amor de su vida. "Es lo mejor que te puedo dar en este momento."

"¿No me vas a pedir que te espere?"pregunto el ojiverde sin poder moverse y darle alcance.

"Yo no perdería mi tiempo en hacer eso, no por alguien como yo…"

Hermione se había marchado a la mañana siguiente y no había querido decir hacia donde se dirigía, se había despedido de todos sus compañeros, de Ron, de Ginny todos excepto de Harry quien se negó discretamente a seguir con ese montaje, y todos dieron por sentado que era porque Harry deseaba ser el último o tal vez porque mantenía la esperanza de hacerla cambiar de opinión. Ron se mostraba triste mas no presentaba el mismo vacío y agonía que los ojos del pelinegro, de lo cual la pelirroja si se percató. En cuanto la castaña abandono la sala común, Harry se dirigió con parsimonia al dormitorio de los chicos y Ginny no tardo en seguirlo, cuando la más joven los Weasley entro esperando encontrarlo hecho una fiera se topó con la simple imagen de su todavía ex – novio sentado en su cama y con lágrimas surcando su rostro, mientras que en sus manos sostenía una varita con finas ramitas entrecruzadas que identifico como propiedad de su castaña amiga, impactada ante eso cerró la puerta tras de si, llamando un poco la atención del pelinegro que la miro con sus ojos surcando de agonía. Su mente trabajo rápidamente uniendo los recientes sucesos, la salida de Hermione, su distanciamiento en los últimos meses, su llanto y miradas perdidas por la noche, y el estado actual de Harry… ella le había dejado su varita, no pensaba volver y entonces todo se ilumino ante sus ojos. Por qué Harry no la había buscado para estar juntos justo después del término de la guerra, y en cómo se dio cuenta de que a veces veía a su hermano con culpabilidad, era algo que muchos habían visto menos ellos cuatro, contrario a lo que antes habría pensado no se sentía traicionada, mucho menos enojada, quería conocer los motivos de Hermione para dejar a Harry. Con parsimonia se sentó al lado del pelinegro en la cama y este no detenía su llanto, lo abrazo para tranquilizarlo como señal de haberlo entendido todo sin necesidad de que le explicara nada.

"Ella nunca volverá. ¿Te das cuenta?"escucho que le decía mientras se aferraba a ella, y lloraba por su amiga. "Dijo que era por mi bien y el de todo el mundo…que no, ella Merlín dijo tantas cosas."

"¿Quién es 'todo el mundo', Harry?"se animó a formular la pregunta esperando que la respuesta no fuese esa que cruzaba por su mente, era suficiente el estar presenciando el derrumbe de una de las personas más importantes en su vida, como para ahora considerarse uno de los motivos de esa separación que era evidente los destrozaba a ambos.

"Ustedes…tú y Ron, son a quienes ella no quería lastimar, y yo tampoco pero lo que siento por Hermione es tan fuerte y discúlpame si te digo eso, no quiere decir que no… que cuando nosotros estuvimos juntos yo no… es difícil decírtelo."

"Quieres decir que también me quisiste, pero sé muy bien que lo que dices sentir por Hermione es más grande que lo que sentiste conmigo, y es de alguna manera algo muy predecible, predestinado en todo caso."

"Ella dijo que no tenía la fuerza suficiente, que no se sentía como antes, que estaba marcada de cicatrices pero eso a mí no me importa… no lo entiendo…y ¿sabes que ella no dejo que le borraran la cicatriz que Bellatrix le hizo cuando…?"el moreno se estremeció al recordar aquel terrible episodio de tortura, aun tenia pesadillas en las que solo estaba rodeado de oscuridad escuchando los gritos desgarradores de Hermione.

Ginny se separó del pelinegro y se dirigió hacia la ventana, buscando las palabras correctas y así poder explicarle a Harry las conclusiones a las que había llegado. Se cruzó de brazos, su mirada se concentraba en el bosque prohibido tratando de obtener un poco de calma, la castaña había sido su amiga e incluso podría decir que una de las más cercanas; y por eso la conocía a un nivel que ni su hermano ni el pelinegro la conocerían, para ella Hermione era una chica más, comprendía lo que pensaba y las consecuencias de las acciones de los tres. En aquellas noches en las que le había escuchado sollozar escondida de todo el mundo, supo con seguridad que su amiga se sentía perdida, humillada por esa marca que se empeñaba en seguir llevando en el brazo. Que el verdadero motivo por mantener eso escrito en su piel, era encontrar la manera de salir adelante, de superar ese trauma, esa herida en su espíritu, esa marca no era para Hermione un recordatorio de su estatus de sangre, era un recordatorio para encontrar de nuevo esa fuerza que perdió durante ese largo año, cuando tuvo que pasar por muchas cosas, donde por el bien de sus amigos suprimió sus propios miedos y sentimientos con tal de mantener la cabeza fría y salvarlos.

"Ella se siente rota, Harry. Es por eso que se fue…"le dijo implacable y sin suavizar las palabras, ganándose una mirada de incomprensión por parte del ojiverde, y cuando este se disponía a interrumpir ella lo silencio entornando los ojos de aquella manera tan peculiar que tenía la señora Weasley. "Ella te ama demasiado sin duda, al irse de tu lado, no está considerándose una cobarde como tantos pueden pensar, Hermione considera que eso es lo más correcto porque no quiere estar contigo sin ser ella de nuevo, no estás en ningún derecho de sentarte aquí y ponerte a llorar, y la historia hubiese sido diferente si tu no…Hermione sabe que aun tienes que recuperarte, y que buscarías un punto de apoyo y como siempre seria ella, se negó a decepcionarte, a que te dieras cuenta que no te serviría de esa manera. Si ella huyo de esta manera dejándote su varita, es que algún día regresara y tú debes asegurarte de que el día que lo haga, encuentre a ese hombre que espera que seas."

"Hermione me dio a entender que debía regresar contigo, pero yo…"

"Lo siento Harry. "Interrumpió la pelirroja antes de que el ojiverde terminara esa frase. "Ni se te ocurra terminar esa frase, lo nuestro fue bueno mientras duro. Además, tengo que defenderte cuando mi hermano sepa que te enamoraste de Hermione y se lo ocultaste por miedo."

Dicen que cuando una persona está herida y quiere con todas sus fuerzas sanar para poder estar con esa persona especial, el tiempo corre en su contra haciendo que los días transcurrieran más lento de lo normal. Los primeros meses separados tanto Harry como Hermione se dejaban llevar por el dolor, rehusándose a seguir adelante y continuar con su vida y esa búsqueda de la tranquilidad que tanto añoraba cada uno. Al pasar los meses poco a poco ambos fueron despejando su mente y guardando y recordando aquellos momentos Teddy al tiempo que comenzaba a estudiar para ser un auror y tan solo en las noches, sentado frente a la chimenea de Grimauld Place se permitía pensar en la castaña, deseando poder saber que era de ella, que regresara para poder entregarle de vuelta su varita y su vida entera. Debía a prender a amarse a sí mismo con igual intensidad que a Hermione, así que empleaba cada minuto de sus días en superarse, en prepararse y dejar atrás todos aquellos años en los que le hicieron creer que no merecía ser feliz. Al cabo de unos dos años, todos sus amigos ya estaban convencidos que no volverían a ver a Hermione, estando todos y cada uno de ellos enterados de sus sentimientos por ella. Lo veían salir con chicas, pero con ninguna entablaba una relación y en la mayoría de ellas, era solo por darles un gusto.

Recorría las calles del Londres muggle en busca de distraerse y ser como cualquier persona normal, algo que en el mundo mágico no conseguía. Estar rodeado de muggles, sin nada que ver con la magia le recordaba a Hermione, y en cada caminata, en cada paseo por el centro de Londres esperaba poder encontrarse con esa castaña, quería saber de ella, saber si se encontraba bien, tan solo por una vez quería volver a verla, aunque eso llegara a significar que ella ya tenía a otro a quien amar. Este sería su tercer año apartado de Hermione, curiosamente se detuvo frente a una librería observando las pastas de los libros más vendidos, en realidad siempre compraba uno esperando recordar así a su castaña, imaginársela junto a él leyendo tranquilamente, pero nunca pasaba eso, ni siquiera sabía dónde se encontraba. Unos meses después de esa última visita al mundo muggle había decidido seguir adelante, después de todo eso era lo que originalmente Hermione le había pedido antes, ya que por muy doloroso que fuera el solo pensarlo, lo más probable es que ella siguiera su propio consejo, estar con otra persona que no la hiciera perderle más de lo que él le había hecho. Durante tanto tiempo se preguntó cómo es que todas las cosas que el sentimiento más puro y poderoso según Dumbledore, se habían complicado tanto, era cierto que el amor le ayudo a vencer a Lord Voldemort, todos sabían que el amor vencía cualquier dificultad y él mismo vivía gracias al amor de su madre. ¿Eso era todo? ¿Así terminaría? Con él resignándose a darla por perdida, ¿A quedarse sin el amor que tanto tiempo le costó encontrar? ¿Debía decirle adiós para siempre?

Lo que ese pelinegro no llegaba a comprender era que el destino y el amor funcionan de maneras extrañas e incomprensibles. Porque justo cuando Harry se decidía continuar con su vida sin mirar atrás, dejando el pasado en donde pertenecía, una chica de ondulado cabello castaño cruzaba corriendo una calle para llegar a donde estaba él. La joven agradecía al cielo el haberlos puesto en el mismo camino de nuevo, justo cuando recién había tomado la decisión de volver con los suyos, su corazón latía desesperadamente desde el momento en el que lo vio detenerse en esa librería, no sabía si estaba con otra persona pues en ese momento solo quería que la estrechara en sus brazos y verse reflejada en sus profundos ojos verdes. Harry contuvo el aliento ante la imagen que se le presentaba, era su compañera de toda la vida, aquella molesta niña que se había convertido en la mujer de su vida, con esa mirada llena de luz que en algún momento se había perdido con los años de una guerra que mancharon de sangre sus vidas. La castaña se detuvo a pocos pasos de distancia sin saber a ciencia cierta que hacer, con la emoción llenándola por completo y observando a un confundido Harry que no mostraba ninguna emoción, verde y castaño se encontraron, hundiéndose en la mirada del otro, leyendo algo que buscaban, tanto tiempo separados buscando la paz en cada uno para el día en el que se encontraran de nuevo.

"Eres tu…"susurro Harry al acercarse poco a poco temiendo que fuese solo una visión, ella seguía siendo un poco más baja que él, de manera que cuando se situó a tan solo centímetros de distancia se aferró con desesperación a su menudo cuerpo, encontrando que ella le devolvía el abrazo con la misma intensidad. "Pensé que no volvería a verte… que ya no me amabas, que tu no regresarías…"

"Perdóname Harry." Pidió con ojos llorosos la chica, separándose un poco del pelinegro. "Quizás me tarde más de lo esperado, es decir no tenía pensado alejarme durante tanto tiempo yo…entendería si tú ya continuaste tu vida como te pedí aquella noche…yo…"

"Te amo." declaro con intensidad Harry antes de que ella pensara algo que no era, y esbozo una sonrisa mirándola con adoración, había extrañado verse reflejado en los castaños ojos de Hermione. "Antes de que sigas y pienses cosas que no son, jamás he estado con nadie más, he esperado por ti tanto tiempo y aunque al principio no pude entender tu partida, con el paso del tiempo y la ayuda de Ginny me quedo muy claro que era eso que saliste a buscar."

"Tanto tiempo alejada de todos ustedes, buscándome a mí misma y esforzándome por recuperar aquella Hermione que se perdió en el camino, me sentía rota e incapaz de hacerte feliz como te merecías. Y luego pasaron los meses y tuve miedo de volver y no encontrarte para mí, porque vi en tu mirada tu incomprensión, porque a pesar de las buenas intenciones fui cobarde."

"No lo fuiste, ambos teníamos que madurar y dejar todo atrás, los dos iniciamos nuevas vidas y quiero que desde el día de hoy se unan otra vez nuestros caminos, que nuestro destino sea uno solo, porque Hermione no te dejare escapar de nuevo."

"Quiero que me robes el aliento cada día, cada noche en cada beso, enfrentar a todo el mundo si es necesario y descansar al final del día entre tus brazos, que nuestras respiraciones se pierdan al mismo tiempo…"Harry la silencio uniendo sus labios de un rápido movimiento y fue ahí cuando supo que jamás volverían a separarse, un fuego conocido envolvió su pecho llenándolos de dicha.

Ahí en medio de una calle de Londres, rodeados de desconocidos y lejos de todo aquello que una vez los unió, el amor los envolvía de nuevo, sin importar lo que el futuro les tuviera preparado porque en ese momento lo único que sentían era amor, aquel amor que una vez que despertó en sus corazones y no fueron capaces de ocultar. Tal vez los motivos de la huida de Hermione no estaban muy claros para todas las personas, nunca quedarían satisfechos con las respuestas, pero eso a ninguno de los dos les preocupaba. Porque ahí estaban juntos, otra vez. Porque fue la vida quien los separo y los reunió de nuevo cuando fue necesario, porque el amor es el arma más poderosa del mundo y también la más peligrosa capaz de destruir y convertirse en una pesadilla si las dos personas no eran capaces de controlarse. El amor está en todas partes, y ahora jamás saldría de sus vidas, continuarían con lo que habían construido por separado, peor ahora uniéndolo todo para recuperar esos años de distancia necesaria. Aprenderían a vivir juntos y a descubrirse de nueva cuenta, tenían toda la vida por delante y aprovecharían al máximo esa segunda oportunidad para amarse, para estar juntos.

_**FIN.**_


End file.
